devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Veralann
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Talk:AjaxThreadDelete! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Cqm JS codes Hello, in case I made a mistake replying on my own talk page, I'll post the links here, too. I hope you won't be bothered by this. I put two codes, this one on the importJS page and this one for tags customization in the Common.js, at the bottom of the page. Masson Thief (talk) 17:28, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Yes, fact is I sincerely do not know how talk pages work since I wasn't on internet for several years and on my wiki we use message walls which seem to work in a little different way. Uhm, I don't know what FYI means, can you tell me? However, I'd like to have "bureaucrat", "founder", "admin", "blocked" for now. I think I can keep the new "autoconfirmed user" and "new editor" ones, too because I already have some customization in mind. Masson Thief (talk) 18:28, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Well, I think "chat moderator" and "content moderator" aren't needed to show up with the admin tag if a user is already an admin. So if I will nominate someone chat moderator or content moderator (without being admins), they will have those tags? Masson Thief (talk) 19:46, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Actually two other things came to mind: is it possible to have staff users only with the staff tag? I also forgot about the "inactive" tag, I would like it to appear without counting blocks and never on the founder profile, is something like this possible? Masson Thief (talk) 20:27, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Not a problem, with more time I could refine my request. So I can try customized tags using the tutorial on this wiki now? Also, I saw you are wise in css code and portable infoboxes too; can I count on you if I will have issues or doubts about it in the future? It is not likely to happen soon however, because before I try something with css I must work on plain wiki content. Masson Thief (talk) 23:54, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, so much for that "it will not happen soon" I said earlier, I already have a small issue. The bureaucrat tag is still not showing, do you know why? I remember you talking about me leaving the configuration empty but I can't seem to figure it out. Perhaps something wrong happened? Because I put the code in Common.js replacing the last one I inserted it and after I submit it for review it was already approved in a couple minutes, is this possible? Or should I have put the code in ImportJs? I am very puzzled. Masson Thief (talk) 00:43, November 29, 2016 (UTC)